Shadow on my Scars ON HIATUS
by AgentZyiana
Summary: Life wasn't easy growing up with just her, her two older brothers Hesh and Logan, and their dad, Elias. Her mother died when she was young, so she grew up a tomboy. When she was eighteen, the ODIN strikes that hit America was when she obtained her first scars. When her brothers and dad left her for the military was when she earned her nickname, Shadow. Keegan/OC, Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Call of Duty fanfic, and I'm very surprised by that. I loved the Call of Duty Ghosts campaign, I've played it once on my Xbox 360, twice on my Xbox One, so I've decided to make a fanfic off of it, and it will follow the main story line, with a little bit of AU because there are some facts not given in the game, so if you don't like that you can fuck off. I hope you guys like it, and enjoy the ride.**

**Prologue (Chapter 1)**

I've always grown up in the shadows of my two older brothers, Hesh and Logan Walker. I love them, more than anything, as they've had my back for all the painful years, through our mother's death, our father's military work, just straight up school problems. I've got a mix of both of their traits in my blood, I've got Hesh's fire, that burns deep in my stomach and fills my blood with hatred and adrenaline in the right moments, or in desperate situations, but I've also got Logan's water, the calm and respectful feeling that keeps you happy. All of my friends called me laid back and funny, but also a "demon" when I was angry. With both of their emotions integrated into me, it kept the assholes at my school away.

Being the only girl in my family after my mother's death, and even before that, I am a tomboy. When I would go to school, I'd be that girl that wore black, hoodies, skinny jeans, and high top Converse, with little to no makeup plastered on my face. I'd be that girl that sat at a lunch table full of boys and made gross yet funny jokes with them. I felt comfortable around the boy's, because the girls would always give out that weird, hatred attention full of rude stares at me just because of "what I looked like."

Being a year younger than Logan, and Logan being a year younger than Hesh, we all went to the same school, but being two grades apart from Hesh, and a grade apart from Logan, I didn't get to see either of them until we went to high school.

When I was eighteen, and it was the summer right after I had graduated, was when the ODIN strikes hit America and ripped our country to shreds. I remember being in the madness of one of the attacks, as we had been out at our campsite in the woods, joking about how our dad had been so ridiculous to believe in these war stories about warriors known as "Ghosts." When the tremors started, and we just thought it was an earthquake, we decided to head back. But they grew stronger, more frequent, like a giant beast was about to break through the ground and let hell break loose, we ran, faster through the woods, determined to get home and see what was going on.

Our dad, Elias Walker, had said something that day, something that the three of us together didn't know about. Something about an orbital station known as ODIN was attacking, had been sabotaged. Explosion-riddled streets that we knew so well were our only escape from the madness, but nowhere and no one in the country was safe, not even underground, and not even the president.

We had to escape, had to get to our dad, who had gone for the truck. We ran through the neighborhood, running through buildings that were crumbling with each shake, but I hit the ground too hard when we had to jump out of a building. Twisted my knee too hard, blood rushing from my cheek and lower abdomen. "Come on, Logan, help her up we've got to get to the truck!" Hesh had shouted over the sound of explosions, but it was muffled to me, as my ears were ringing and the pain from my wounds caused me to not pay attention to them.

They propped me up, swinging my arms around their shoulders, and continued to go. The pain was blinding, and at the time I was convinced I had broken something, a rib maybe, or my kneecap, but I couldn't worry about my medical health for too long, as I was also worried about Hesh and Logan, who had bleeding cuts along their faces.

We reached our father, who saw me in between them. He rushed over, tried to help drag me to the truck, but gave up. Elias pulled me from my brothers, and carried me like a rag doll to the truck. Logan and Hesh pulled me into the back, where they sat in two corners and had me in between them, leaning my back against the window that I could easily prop open to reach my father.

We drove along an abandoned dirt road, watching our old life crumble around us. I knew I would be an adult at eighteen, but I didn't think my childhood would end by explosions blowing up my old life while I watched, wounded and helplessly, off to the side.

Logan went to the source of my bleeding on my abdomen, lifting up the hem of my shirt to find that I had been stuck and cut by a sharp rock, which was still in me. My shirt must have lifted up while I fell, and that's why my shirt seemed untouched.

Blood trickled down the wound, the deep, rich red color staining my skin but not my black shirt or jeans. Hesh informed my dad I was hit, badly, while Logan pulled off his shirt and tied it around me, trying to stop the bleeding. I groaned as the shirt touched the wound, and as we hit a bump and my injured knee bent, almost causing me to scream out in pain.

We had gotten to a safe zone, where the bombs had fallen in a city not to far away and left craters there, but the people barely harmed. The medics untied Logan's shirt and got the rock out of me, informing me it was only a flesh wound. They stitched me up, put a healing salve on it, and turned their attention to my left knee.

It was swollen and bruised black already. After investigation, I had torn my ACL badly, in need of surgery. After a talk with Elias and a sedative in the neck, I was patched up and given crutches, along with physical therapy that I would later on participate in once I could walk on my leg again. I felt like I was missing out on something as I sat in the room that I shared with my father and brothers, I felt like there was something I didn't know about that I should have known about.

And I was right. Six and a half weeks later after my surgery, I was informed that, while I had been recovering and participating in my physical therapy, Hesh and Logan had signed up to be in the military, and they were about to be shipped off, along with my father. I confronted the three of them, asking them why they were leaving me behind, and when I could join them. "When you're ready." My dad had said.

"I'm ready now." I told them, feeling like I needed to go with them, needed to get revenge against the people who had blown up my country and left us for dead.

But my father shook his head, and Logan put both hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "You're injured, in two places, two _important _places." He said to me. "Once your healed, you'll be partaking in training, and then you will join us."

That was the last conversation I had with them for a year.

It was hard on me coming back from a torn ACL and cut in my abdomen at once. I had to do a lot of exercises that made my muscles stronger and my body ready for anything the military training could throw at me. It was hard the first few months, having the weight and dread on my shoulders from the absence of my family, like they had all died and I was the last Walker, and the physical work during my therapy that made my muscles sore and swollen. But by the time I was released from therapy, I could lift 150 pounds and could sprint and entire 10k without stopping.

The trainers were impressed, as we had a five-mile run every morning to get our blood pumping, of how I didn't complain a bit. We learned all different kinds of stuff, from tactical to assault. They showed us how to assemble weapons, fire with a 75% shot accuracy, put on a gas mask, properly search a home, and what you would most likely do if you were captured.

By my second month of military training, the trainers pulled me to the side and told me they wanted me in a different class. The next day, I was put into an advanced, sharp shooters class that focused more on stealth and snipers than anything we did in my original class. I was the best shot, best leader, best at everything we did in that class. I was the one who fit right in on her first day. When we would have simulated stealth missions, we would vote on our commander and second-commander. I would always be chosen as Commander, and a boy named Ashton Stenson would always be my second-in-command.

Stealth missions were risky and blood-pumping jobs. It was fun, as close as real combat as you could get. We suited up in bulletproof suits with tactical snipers and pistols all that had silencers on them. You were allowed to make attachments to your weapons before you went into the simulator, so I always made sure each weapon had a knife blade attached to it, and have three throwing axes and six throwing knives on me before I went in.

When you went in, you were given objectives to do and you had to do them without getting noticed. If you got noticed, the trainers, who dressed up as our enemies, shot "real" bullets at us. If you got shot, it would leave a bruise for a week. When you "died", a gush of fake blood would come out of the area you got shot in, such as your chest, and cover your suit, and you had to fall to the ground and pretend to be dead. But, lets say that a team member gets noticed, if you "killed" the trainer before they alerted their squad and sent in reinforcements, you would go on through. If the instructor contacted their base before you killed them, the simulator would be over because you got ambushed. Overall, it was intense and as close as you could get without actually being in combat.

On my last simulator, it was just a practice run. I had spilt up our squad, sending Ash with half of them to go down the street, and I took the best snipers to the roof. We ran through, and my team took out as many guards as we could from our location. I remember telling them to hold up so we could take out the guards. We advanced and neared the enemy base when Ash's team was ambushed. We took out as many enemies as we could, but once the ambush ended, only Ash and two people remained, which meant the he lost three members. I sent down three of my squad members to reinforce them, and they climbed down the building, joining the team.

The enemy base was near, so me and my team of only two others jumped down, running down alley's and finding the best advantage points. We killed most of the guards, and then all of us got ambushed.

One of my members died, and Ash lost four of his members. He was about to die. Me and my other squad member raced in, killing their attackers.

The two members of our squad sacrificed themselves for us, disobeying orders in the process. Ash and I ran into the enemy base, and we each pulled out an explosive. We armed them, sprinted out, ducked in an alley, and pulled out remote detonators. Silently, I held up five fingers, removing one each second. On the last one, I made a fist and jerked it down, and we both hit the switch.

Ears ringing and debris falling, we ran into the base and picked up the enemy flag, which was our objective. Together, we gipped the pole and ripped the flag off of it, holding it in the air.

Our teammates and instructors rose from the dead, applauding and slapping our backs as we walked through the simulator. When we got back to the barracks, a group of people stepped out from a room, and among them, was my father.

"We need to speak with you two." My dad said to Ash and I.

We threw the flag into our crowd of teammates and follow the men to a private room. They told us their plans, how they've been watching Ash and I, and then they told us that we're ready for the war, that we're ready to join the battle, that I was ready to join my brothers.

That was ten years ago.

The future in ten years will be better than this, and this is why.

I'm Alexandra "Shadow" Walker, and this is my story.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it kinda dragged, but I wanted to create a little backstory behind Alexandra, you know? Tell me what you guys think, and next chapter is where the real battles will begin.**

**AgentZyiana**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had someone who gave me an idea, and since they can't do it, they asked if I could. So, I'm going to ask you guys, would you like to fill out a form for this story and have your very own character run around with Alex, her family, and the Ghosts? Let me know if you think it would be a good idea to start a SYOS (Submit Your Own Soldier), and lets go and start the story.**

**Ten Years later.**

Hesh was talking next to me, and Logan was still sleeping. I tossed a tennis ball back across a wall, seeing if our German Shepard attack dog, Riley, could catch it mid-air. He jumped, catching it in his mouth. When he returned it to me, I smiled and scratched his head. "Good boy." I said to him, taking the slobber-covered ball from his mouth.

"Ah, shit, any survivors?" Hesh said to the man on the other side of the comm. I heard a faint "Negative," come back.

"Survivors?" I asked him, tossing the ball again, watching Riley run and jump after it.

"Dallas was attacked last night, Federation wiped them out." He says simply, turning to the middle child of the family. "I just know Santa Monica is next. Command wants another sweep of the Wall."

Santa Monica, the area where we were stationed at the time. Our father had put the three of us on patrol duty for the moment, making sure that if there are any Federation patrols out here, looking for survivors, they would be eliminated before they could breach the Wall, where we had set up our Command station.

"What are we going to do about it?" I ask as Riley brings back the ball. "'Run away before the Fed's can kill us?'" I say in a cocky tone, an old joke we have that we got from desperate citizens that talk about the Federation breaching the Santa Monica Wall.

Hesh laughs, looking at Riley. I toss the ball towards the wall, making sure it bounces and goes in his direction. Hesh catches the ball, and Riley runs towards him, a smile almost painted across the dog's face. Riley runs after the ball when Hesh throws it, giving the dog a good distance to go to. "David, how did we end up like this?" I ask him.

He shrugs and throws the ball again. "Just a matter of luck mixed with Fed's blowing up our country and our dad being one of the Commanders." He says.

We hear Logan stir, and Hesh throws the ball towards me. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Hesh says to Logan. "Thought you needed the extra sleep."

Logan nods, and he pushes himself into a sitting position, his back leaning on the crates behind him. I prop up my right knee, my left leg just lying on the ground. I feel my elastic brace hugging my knee underneath my uniform. I still have to wear it, especially in combat. I know it was ten years ago when I completely tore my ACL, but all of the military training and jogging around the fields before it was fully healed has taken it's toll on the muscle, and my dad says it's part of me know, so I go along with it.

"Thanks, I was up pretty late last night." Logan says, referring to his watch shift while Hesh and I slept. I know how he feels, as the other night was my watch shift and the time seemed to go slower than it had ever gone.

All the sudden, Riley runs over and starts barking at a door, and the three of us are instantly on alert. "I think Riley found something, grab your gear." I say to them.

I shove the tennis ball in my pocket and grab my weapon, a Honey Badger assault rifle. I also have my sniper, a Lynx, on my back, extra ammo clips on my belt. I feel my three knives strapped onto my thigh, and the three of us walk towards the door slowly, Hesh bending down to strap Riley's armor tighter.

We follow the dog up a crumbling theater, an old opera house. We find a half-open door, and we all get in position. When Hesh nods, I shove the door open with my shoulder, taking the lead. We find three stray deer, and the run, Riley running after them. "Riley stay!" I shout at him, and I hear Logan laugh behind me.

Hesh, Logan and I start walking towards where the deer ran off from when Logan starts speaking. "Guess Riley was getting hungry."

I chuckle as I put up my Honey Badger, tie my hair up into a pony tail, and pull out my SMG that was on my leg. A Vector CRB, one of my favorite weapons. It was the first weapon I had killed a man with, killed a Federation soldier with. Yeah, guns wear out, but the Vector was the first weapon I used, and I have that very gun hung on the wall in my quarters I share with my brothers and a few others.

We all move to the door, and Hesh speaks to Logan. "Trust me boy, you don't want any of this shit. Come on, let's get you home and have some real food."

A pang of guilt hits me as we continue walking, going up some stairs and seeing the bright sunlight. Home, every time someone mentions it, weather they're talking about the Command station inside the Wall, or where the grew up as a kid, I always think back to when we were driving away, me with a completely torn ACL, sitting with my brothers in the trunk of a truck, watching Kinetic bombs rain down on the one place where I grew up, and the elastic brace hugging my left knee is there to keep the memory fresh, even if I don't want it to.

"Six-One, sit-rep?" Two-One, the other team dispatched for security sweeps, asks over the comm. I forgot that Hesh had told them about Riley finding something, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Just some local wildlife, we're fine." Hesh says, continuing to run up the stairs. "Regroup at the Wall."

"Copy."

We emerge up and out into daylight, looking at the wall that is crumbling in a few places. Logan makes a few remarks on how shitty the condition is on the Wall, but I don't hear it. I'm too focused on the steel plating covering the front, the barbed wire loops curling around and across each command tower stationed in every interval. This Wall has kept me safe for years, kept civilians and other soldiers safe for years, but it will eventually fall, just like Dallas, and we will all be gone. End of story.

We meet up with Two-One, talking with them briefly. They inform us that their sweep was clear. We decide to take another last sweep. Hesh is telling them which side to take. "Where should we meet up?" One of them asks.

"Regroup at the gas station, work our way back to the Wall from there." I say to them.

"Roger that."

And with that, we lead off in two separate directions, watching our fellow soldiers disappear into their security sweep.

As we near a building, I raise up my hand. "Hold up," They stop, listening. Voices, coming from a room. "Riley, search," I say, sending the dog on his way. "You hear that."

They nod, and Hesh takes point. He slowly pushes open the door, and we walk through a coffee shop. We see Federation soldiers, and instantly duck under tables and desks. "If Riley attacks one, go for the kill." Logan says to us, and we nod.

Only a few seconds after he says that, Riley barks and jumps, grabbing onto a Federations neck, swinging around with his jaw clamped and breaking it. Riley falls to the ground, taking the dead body with him. "Drop these guys." Hesh says, and we open fire.

Hesh and I are side-by-side, ducking under a ledge to take cover. "Just like old times in laser tag, David?" I say as I duck back under from shooting a soldier clean blank in the head.

He laughs over the sound of gunfire, and looks up, pulling the trigger. "There is a group of them at eleven o'clock," he says over the sound of gunfire. "Flank them, I'll cover you."

I nod and stand up, rolling past the ledge I took cover in and head for an alcove that would be a great point to flank them from. Halfway over there, I fell a sharp burst of pain in my lower chest area and my footsteps falter, but I keep running.

I sprint over to a wall and duck in it, pulling a grenade off my chest and ripping the pin from it. I throw it almost carelessly to where most of the soldiers are standing. It goes off, screams rip into the air, and my ears begin to ring. I soon hear my brother shout, "Riley stay!" and I know that they're dead, and this shoot-out was over.

I slump against the wall and press my hand to where the bullet hit my armor. Hesh and Logan jog over to me, worry plastered across their faces. "Are you okay?" Logan asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say, the pain begins to dull so I swing my gun up and into my arms. "Hit the armor, the worst it will do is bruise."

They nod, and Hesh presses his fingers to his right ear, activating the comm. "Two-One, we've just encountered our sixth Federation squad. We need to re-group at 'Overlook,' now." He says.

"Copy Viking, we'll meet you there."

We started jogging, since the bullet probably would leave a bad bruise mark and it stung my side, towards 'Overlook,' which is where we normally come into the Wall. Hesh kicks down some loose bricks, and mutters, "Holy shit," under his breath.

I don't know why he said that until I realized we were overlooking the gas station, where Federation soldiers had hostages held at gunpoint. "Stay here and take them out with your sniper." Logan says to me.

"Copy that," I say with a nod. I see a rooftop access ladder in the room next to us, and I shove my Vector back into its slot. I climb the metal rungs that are rusted and almost cut my finger, which would have been bad since it was my trigger-finger.

Pushing open a hatch, I swing my arms onto the gravel-covered roof, pushing myself up and slinging my left leg onto the roof when I get up. I hear a gun-fire, and I pull my Lynx off my back, peering through the scope. I fire once, twice, six times, watching body after body fall to the ground. Finally, I jump off the roof, my shins stinging from the landing, and run over to my brothers, ducking under a falling lamppost in the process.

I hear sirens from 'Overlook' and I hear the call of help from the team that is stationed there. They were being overrun by Federation soldiers, and they needed backup. Hesh responded, and we moved through a sewage pipe, coming to the area where the Federation soldiers were.

I was told yet again to stay back and snipe. My brothers probably were over-concerned about the bullet in my armor and they didn't want one in my flesh. I sighed, but got down on one knee and started taking out soldiers.

The first time they moved up, I stayed back, not wanting to make a bad decision. I took out the soldiers on the bridge overhead and on the helicopters. When I watched my brothers and Two-One, along with the team that was being overrun, move up a second time, I moved to where they were the last time. Finally, we reached the Wall, and jumped into the back of a truck.

_***PAGE BREAK***_

We rode through the streets, heading back to Command where our father was. When we reached, the three of us, along with Riley, jumped out of the truck, and walked into the room through a garage. "Riley, stay." I said to the dog, pointing at part of the room. Riley sat down, but turned his attention to the private who was bringing him food.

I was in between Logan and Hesh as we walked up the stairs. "Let's go find the old man." Hesh said as we walked up the first set of stairs, which we wooden and seemed like they might fall, but they had been standing for years.

When we reached the top, we were in a highly decorated war-room, filled with commanders and computer screens. Every time I came in here, which was always after our searches, I would always get lost with fascination. My father had always said one of these days I could be a Commander, and I could work in here every day.

As Logan and Hesh walked over to our dad, I looked to my left and saw one of the guys at the computer was playing Galicia on his computer. I chuckled and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Hey, be careful with that game," I whispered to him, "If Commander Walker finds out he will have your head."

And with that, he turned and went back to his regular military work on the computer screen, and I took a quick glance over it to see that it was about the Dallas overrun.

I turned away, feeling sick to my stomach, and walked over to where my brothers and father were.

"Dad," Hesh says as we near him.

Elias turns around and looks at the three of us. "I heard about the attack, you guys okay?" He asks us, a worried look in his eyes.

"They're fine," I say, pointing at my brothers. "I took a bullet to the armor but I'll be alright."

Elias isn't allowed to show affection in public to us, but he does place a hand on my shoulder and smiles lightly. His face suddenly grows hard as he looks over my shoulder and seems to remember something. "Walk with me." He says, starting to walk towards the second set of stairs.

As we climb them, Logan speaks up. "Dad, they were executing civilians." He says, following our father.

"I know," he says as we continue up. "Their recon teams round up scavengers, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It's how they practically took Dallas overnight."

We walk through the top floor room, following our father. "So how can we help?" I ask as we continue through the room, walking out onto a balcony

"Dad?" Hesh says as he remains silent.

Elias turns to us, a blank look on his face. "Listen, you kids are the only thing I've got left in this world." He says to us, making me feel even sicker because he sounds like he's about to launch into an argument about how they need to keep me safe.

"Dad, listen…"

"But you're also the only ones I can trust." Elias says, interrupting Hesh.

"Hey look, whatever it is, Hesh Logan and I, we're ready." I say to him, stepping forward slightly.

"You three are going to No Man's Land."

"Wait for real?" Logan says with excitement in his voice as we followed our father onto the balcony, and I know why.

Few get to work in No Man's Land, as it's too unpredictable and dangerous. Logan and Hesh have always dreamed of going past the wall and being more than just a search team, they want what I got, the chance to work tactical missions that lead you into dangerous situations you can't control. I don't blame them, I've always wanted to do a real life combat simulator.

"We've been on the defensive for far too long," Elias says, overlooking the army-occupied beach. "So I'm sending you outside the Wall. You'll link up with a recon team, gather any intel you can on the enemy, and get your asses back here."

"So where in No Man's Land are we going?" I ask him.

He turns to face the three of us. "Somewhere you know better than anyone, you're going home."

I feel a stone fall in my stomach, and I feel sicker than I've ever felt when someone talks about my old home in San Diego. As much as I wanted to be out there and not be on search duty, I didn't want to go back to the day ten years ago when my childhood ended, it would be too painful, and it would be even worse having my brothers there with me.

_***PAGE BREAK**__*****_

I woke up in my dark quarters late that night, trembling and sweating, shaking yet shivering as I dragged the back of my hand across my forehead, peeling the strands of hair that were stuck to it off.

_It's just a dream._

David's voice rings through my head. Those first few nights after the attack were rough. I awoke from painful nightmares to David being the only one awake. He would shake my out of my screaming haze, and would say the same thing every time. _It's just a dream._

Ever since then, though, he's grown into the Walker heavy sleeper traits. He used to be the light sleeper of the family. Now, our dad is, but our dad sleeps in a different area. I sleep in the same room as my two older brothers.

I wish I could go back to being eighteen, to wake up screaming and have his arms come and wrap around me, him lightly whispering that it was just a dream. I would always say, "It wasn't the first time," and he would remain silent.

Now, I wake up alone from one of the old nightmares, to the one where I'm running through the exploding street with my brothers. Every time I have this dream, one of us dies. This time, it went from being them dying to a different scenery. We were walking through our old house when Hesh stepped on a mine and blew us all to bits.

I kicked the blankets off of me and walked into the bathroom, adjusting my brace as I walked in. I went to the sink and splashed the cool water on my face. When I looked up at my reflection, I saw a 28-year-old soldier with long, tangled blond and dyed red hair, heterochromia, one eye being silver and the other being amber, and scars across her. She looked like a fighter, but on the inside, she was a complete and utter mess, all because of something that happened a _decade _ago.

I push my hair behind my ears and walk back into the room. I feel the stinging of the bruise above my right hip, but I shrug it off. It's apart of me now, just like my scars, and my nickname "Shadow," and the weight of millions of deaths on my shoulders, a million more to soon join them.

I'm a fighter, I won't give up.

I fall back onto my mattress, and as soon as my head collides with the pillow, I'm asleep.

**Yeah, what a chapter, right? I'm joking. I hope you liked it, as always, leave a comment telling me what you liked (and didn't like) about this chapter. Tell me if I should turn it into part SYOS, and I'll see you mates next time. Love you!**

**AgentZyiana**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ**

Due to events that have happened in the last night and day, AgentZyiana is currently in the hospital and all of her stories will be on hiatus until further notice.

If you have any questions, I will be answering them through PM for the next day, and she should start getting better on Tuesday, or Monday night for our North American friends and some of Europe, and will be able to answer your questions herself.

Again, the two of us both thank all of you for reading her stories and being loyal to her, even though she's just an inspiring author. We love you both, and we wish you all luck on your own stories.

Thank you,

AgentJ, AgentZyiana's Fiancé.


End file.
